A Helping Hand.......................R/T
by krysCMM
Summary: Rory gets bad news....she's pregnant! And with Dean! The thing is she and Dean are no longer together and he wants nothing to do with her or her baby. How will she get through this? W/ help from a best friend...... R/T
1. I'm a gonna be a mama

Title: A Helping Hand  
  
A.N. I hope you enjoy it. This is kinda different from what I usually write; so don't be too harsh in the reviews  
  
Summary: Rory gets bad news.she's pregnant. With Dean! But she and dean are no longer together! How will she get through this? She gets help from a good friend.. R/T  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, except for Erica and Micheal and Later Hannah, for now I guess.  
  
Part 1 really short, but it'll work out in the end. (  
  
Prelude:  
  
"Miss. Gilmore. I hate to tell people this sometimes, especially in circumstances like this, but you're pregnant."  
  
  
  
P1  
  
"Mom, what am I going to do? Dean won't help. I know he won't."  
  
"Honey, he'll have to. We'll make him. You didn't make this baby on your own!" Lorelei hugged Rory close on their living room couch. Rory had tears in her eyes about the news that they just found out. Rory was pregnant, and with Dean!  
  
"I don't know. I just wanna go to bed." She hugged her mom good night and went to her room. Lorelei sat and watched her daughter go and sighed when she was finally out of sight.  
  
"My baby is going to have a baby." She said to herself.  
  
Rory couldn't sleep; she kept having dreams of what the baby was going to be like. How she'd support it and everything, and most of all what Dean would say. With that, she fell asleep.  
  
P2  
  
"Dean! You have to help me out! This is your baby too, as much as you don't want it to be, it is!" She yelled at him.  
  
"No, it's not, it can't be!"  
  
"It is, you're the only person I slept with!" Rory shot back.  
  
"What?" He asked. "You said it wasn't your first time."  
  
"Well, it was. Can we not discuss that now? I have a baby growing inside of me! Our baby!"  
  
"No, your baby. Not mine. I want nothing to do with it. When I broke up with you, that was for good, and with that I broke up with this baby. Goodbye!" He left her standing alone in the middle of the foyer to the Gilmore house. She kicked the door and sat down next to it crying.  
  
"Why?" She cried and looked up at the ceiling. After sitting and crying for ten minutes, Rory slowly got up and walked into her room. There she saw a picture of her and Tristan at one of Chilton's basketball games. Tristan had become her best friend. (*Lane went to Korea and stayed*) She than remembered how they were supposed to go to the mall that day. With all the news, she totally forgot. She debated whether to call him and cancel. But she decided against it. He was a great friend and he could help. Talking to him always made her feel better.  
  
So she changed and washed up a bit. She didn't want to go out in public looking like a monster. She looked at her slender stomach in the mirror and sighed. "I don't know how I'll get through this, but I will."  
  
The doorbell rang and she gave herself one last look in the mirror before answering it. She swung the door open and there stood a smiling Tristan. "Hey." She said trying to smile the best she could.  
  
He could tell something was wrong. His smile faded. "Rory are you okay?" He asked and walked in.  
  
She closed the door behind him and turned around to face him. "Not really."  
  
"What's the matter? Did Dean do something to you?" He asked very much so concerned.  
  
"Well kinda." She wanted to scream out that yes Dean did do something; he put a baby inside of her.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me what?" They walked into the living room.  
  
"Yeah." They sat down on the couch and Rory slouched down. "I'm pregnant." She looked him in the eyes to see his reaction. He was shocked. She could tell.  
  
"Wha-what?" He stumbled. "You're pregnant with Dean?" He asked. She just nodded. He sighed and slouched down just like Rory did. Lorelei walked in and found her daughter and her best friend slouched on the couch. But she left them to talk. She knew Tristan could help make her feel better.  
  
"You're disappointed in me." She whispered.  
  
"No. I'm not. Rory you'll get through this. You have so many people that love you, who gives a shit if Dean won't be there, you said it yourself you don't love him. Why do you want someone who isn't going to love your baby to be apart of its life?" He asked and put his arm around her in comfort. "I'll help you too. When ever I can. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thank you. You're the best." She smiled and looked at him. "Do you still wanna go to the mall?" She asked him, obviously feeling better.  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Sure, let's go." They got up and left to go to the mall.  
  
(* In Tristan's Car *)  
  
"I wonder if it is going to be a boy or a girl." Rory spoke up.  
  
Tristan lowered the music to hear her better. "Yeah, I know. Have you thought of possible names?" He asked her.  
  
"No! I didn't even think of it."  
  
He chuckled. "You have plenty of time to, don't worry about it."  
  
"Yeah." She nodded and smiled. "I'm kinda excited you know. Buying baby clothes, and everything."  
  
(* Mall *)  
  
The two sat at a coffee shop inside of the Hartford mall and sipped coffee. "When the doctor told me, I was shocked, I could talk. It was as if I stopped breathing." Rory flashed back to the day only two days before.  
  
"I can't imagine. Rory, can I tell you something?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, you know you can."  
  
"Well, I never told anyone this before, but I'm going to tell you."  
  
"Okay." She nodded.  
  
"About two years ago, I was only sixteen at the time, during the summer I met this girl. Erica. And we went out for most of the summer, and well, I slept with her. Than I went away with, my grandfather for the last two weeks of summer, to California. She called me up on my cell phone and told me that she thought she was pregnant with my baby." Rory's mouth dropped, but he went on. "I got so scared, but I vowed to be there for the baby. I didn't have feelings for her anymore though. It was really just a summer fling you know. I got back to Hartford and she called me up again and told me that it was a false alarm and that I wasn't going to be a father. I was actually very disappointed. In California, I psyched myself out about becoming a father, even though I knew that neither of us was ready, but I was happy. I still remember the excitement that I felt when she told me that I was going to be a dad. I don't know, it just seemed like the right time to tell you this." He looked down at his coffee and then up at Rory to see what her expression was.  
  
She placed her hand on top of his. "That was beautiful. Thank you for telling me." He smiled back at her relieved that she wasn't going to reprimand him about not telling her sooner, or sleeping with a girl that was just a fling. "Have you ever talked to Erica after that?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, once. She told me that she had gotten pregnant after that, when she was like seventeen and that she was marrying some guy. I told her good luck and to have a nice life." He chuckled. "And that's the end of it." She nodded. "So. wanna go shopping?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." They got up and walked out. "I just shouldn't buy any clothes, I guess, I'm not exactly going to stay the same size much longer." She smiled at him.  
  
"No, I guess not." He smiled back at her. They continued walking until Rory suddenly stopped. Tristan stopped and looked at her. "Ror, something wrong?" He asked.  
  
She pointed to a store with all baby clothes. "Can we go in?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" They walked in and she went right for a rack of clothes for baby boys.  
  
"I wonder if it's going to be a boy!" She pulled out overalls, t-shirts, pants, shoes, and everything else a baby wears by the time they left the store. "They were all so cute!"  
  
He laughed at her. "Yeah, they were." He agreed.  
  
"I can't wait to pick out little clothes for my baby." She smiled. The first real smile in the last three days.  
  
  
  
A.N. I hope you liked it so far. I am typing up the next part as you read this, so expect another one later today, or tomorrow.but seeing as how tomorrow is x-mas eve, I don't really know! But read some of my other fics while you wait! Enjoy!  
  
I usually write Trories, but I'm thinking of writing a Jess/ Rory fic. Or a Luke/ lorelei fic next. But not until I finish this one and some of my other started fics. ! 


	2. Babble Much

Title: A Helping Hand Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: still only Erica, Michael, and Hannah so far.  
  
  
  
They were driving back to stars hallow when they were stuck in traffic on a highway. "This is just great!" Tristan sighed and put the car in park since they were going to be there for a while.  
  
"I know." She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.  
  
He looked over at her. "Rory. You do know that I'll help you through this right?" He asked her in reassurance.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Of course Tris." She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm just checking, because I want you to know that I'm going to be apart of that baby's life. And I want him to know who I am. And that I'm going to love him." He was babbling.  
  
Rory put her hand on his arm. "Tristan. You're babbling. I know you're going to be there, and I want you to be apart of the baby's life too. Why are you babbling, Tristan." She looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Because." He looked her in the eyes and didn't know whether to tell her or not. The traffic eased up. He looked out the window. "Oh, look. We're moving."  
  
  
  
  
  
REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT THAT"S A GOOD CLIFF HANGER! 


	3. Confession

Title: A Helping Hand Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: still not mine.I wish though! TRORY!  
  
An. People have been reviewing about my stories and sometimes said that people wouldn't do what they do, it's my story! FAN FICTION!  
  
On with the story:  
  
P1C3  
  
They started driving again, and Rory was full of confusion. What had Tristan meant? Why didn't he tell her? He just changed the subject quickly. She glanced over to Tristan who was looking straight ahead on the road. She didn't know whether to ask him about it again now, or not.  
  
They pulled into the Gilmore driveway and he shut the car off. "Let's go get some coffee." She smiled at him and they got out of the car. They made their way up to the door and walked in. They walked in to stumble on boxes in the middle and all over the foyer. "Mom, what is this?" Rory yelled. Her and Tristan made their way around the boxes and to Lorelei who was hidden in the closet.  
  
"Oh, hi guys." Lorelei pried herself out from under boxes. "I was just making room for some baby stuff." She was now standing in front of the two teens and starring at them. They were standing strangely far from each other and looking in different directions. 'Something happened between them' Lorelei thought to herself. She didn't know whether to ask or not. "Guys, is something up?" She asked them, eyeing each.  
  
"No, why would there be something up?" Rory asked fixing her eyes on her mother and glancing over to Tristan once in a while.  
  
Lorelei noticed that she didn't want to talk about what ever happened between the two best friends. "Okay, never mind. But I'm going to Luke's. So you kids behave." She kicked a few boxes out of her way and was off.  
  
Tristan finally looked over at Rory. She was looking at him. He smiled slightly. "So." He said as he shifted on his feet.  
  
"Wanna watch TV. Or something?" Rory asked trying to lighten the moment. She didn't want things to be weird between her and Tristan. She didn't even really know what happened between them. He nodded and walked into the living room. Rory sighed and followed. They sat down on the couch and starred straight at the television. It was stationed on Opera. A program neither of them liked. But they both seemed to be deep in thought to notice.  
  
Finally, Rory flicked the TV off and looked at Tristan. "Are you going to tell me why it's weird between us now?" She asked him. He turned to face her and leaned against the arm of the couch.  
  
"Well. I kinda almost let some feelings out that I didn't know how you'd react to before. I kinda got scared." He looked down at his hands.  
  
Rory was surprised to say the least. Tristan was never scared. Never nervous or shy. But she was also shocked that he 'almost let some feelings out that he didn't know how I'd react to'.  
  
"Tristan." She began. "Tristan look at me." She said after he didn't meet her eyes. He averted his eyes on her now. "What feelings would those be?" She asked him.  
  
He waited a minute and hesitated whether to tell her the truth or not. But he realized that she'd see right through a lie. She knew him too well. "The feelings were that I really like you more than just a friend. Best friend even. Rory. I think I'm in love with you." He held his breath waiting for her reaction. How would she handle this? Did she love him back? Or did she just see him as a friend? He was dying to know. When she didn't respond for a minute, his heart sank and pain gushed all through him. Why did he expect her to love him? She never had and never will. He looked down again.  
  
Rory couldn't believe it. She put her hand on his. "Tristan. I do love you. And , no, not only as a best friend. But, I thought you were over those feelings for me."  
  
He looked up. He shook his head. "They never left me Rory."  
  
She smiled warmly at him. "Give me a hug." He smiled at her and moved over to embrace her in his arms. They both sat hugging and smiling for a moment but he finally pulled away.  
  
"Are you really over Dean?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah. I am. But the thing is, that he's always going to be some kind of thought or person in my life. I'm having his baby." She looked down at her stomach and sighed. He nodded in understanding.  
  
Lorelei walked in with three cups of coffee and went into the living room. "So how's it going?" She asked looking between the two. They were now smiling instead of shyish.. "So did you guys talk or something?" She asked passing out coffee.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Was Tristan's answer with a smile. 


	4. And this leaves us?

Lorelei looked between the two again. " TELL ME! I WANNA KNOW!" She squealed and bounced on the couch.  
  
"Alright mom, just stop." Rory sat up and looked over at Tristan before beginning to tell Lorelei what has been going on.  
  
"Oh my god!" Lorelei smiled. "That's so cool!"  
  
"Yeah mom." Rory laughed at her.  
  
Tristan chuckled from the other end of the couch.  
  
"So.." Lorelei began.  
  
"So.what?" Rory asked.  
  
"So.where does this leave you two?"  
  
"Um." Rory and Tristan looked at each other again.  
  
"Oh. I see you haven't talked that far. Alrighty, lukes!" She got up to leave again.  
  
"Mom, you just came back from Luke's!" Rory yelled after her.  
  
"Never can have enough coffee. You as a Gilmore girl know that!" She patted her on her shoulder and left.  
  
"So where does this leave us?" Tristan asked her. Her eyes looked deep into his and didn't know what to answer. Where did this leave them??  
  
NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! Feedback will tell me where to go with this story so review! This one was short, I know! 


End file.
